Efforts to induce antipsychotic activity with dopamine autoreceptor agonists have been successful Dorsini et al., Adv. Biochem. Psychopharmacol 16, 645-648, (1977); Tamminga et al., Science 200, 567-568; and Tamminga et al., Psychiatry 398-402, (1986)!. A method for determining intrinsic activity at the dopamine D.sub.2 receptor was recently reported Lahti et al., Mol. Pharrn. 42, 432-438, (1993)!. Intrinsic activity is predicted using the ratio of the "low-affinity agonist" (LowAg) state of the receptor and the "high-affinity agonist" (HighAg) state of the receptor, i.e. LowAg/HighAg. These ratios correlate with the agonist, partial agonist and antagonist activities of a given compound, which activities characterize a compound's ability to elicit an antipsychotic effect.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,000 and 3,904,645 describe a series of indoles which are useful as oral hypoglycemic agents. Troxler et al. 66-25558F: WPIDS describes a series of indoles including 4-(2-hydroxy-3-isopropyl- or secondary butyl-amino-propoxy)-indoles which are useful as .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents for the treatment of heart diseases.